Morning Glance
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Menatapi matanya sungguh membuat Kaito tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak mau berhenti menatapnya. Bahkan kalaupun bel masuk sekolah terdengar, nantinya ingin dia hantam orang yang membunyikannya. Warning: Typos, rush plot, etc. Enjoy!


Haihaihaihalo~! Aku kembali setelah sekian lama gak nongol~ Dan ini kali pertamanya aku ngacak-ngacak fandom vocaloid. Hehe, lagi pengen aja~ Dan soal MC-ku yang lain bakal aku update secepatnya. Paling enggak liburan udah mau ku-update. Jadi ditunggu, aja~

Oke, kita abaikan promosi tadi dan mulai fic ini. Jangan lupa RnR dan lain sebagainya, hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><p>

Warning: Typo, rush plot, and other probability

Vocaloid © Yamaha. I just own the plot story.

Morning Glance

With pairing: KaitoxMiku

"_I love you,_"

Hening melanda toilet pria saat itu. Seorang cowok bernada rambut biru muda lembut sedang mengahadap kaca. Menatap mata bayangannya sendiri dengan tajam. Dia tatap dalam-dalam seakan sedang mencari sebuah jawaban balasan.

"ARRRGHHHH! Aku malu, sumpah!" katanya dalam hati. Ya, dalam hati. Kenyataanya dia tidak berteriak seperti itu. Kenyataannya dia hanya menunduk memperhatikan wastafel putih mengkilat yang ada di toilet itu. Menunduk malu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bersangga pada pinggiran wastafel.

"Kaito?" sebuah suara lembut—agak cempreng—terdengar dari arah pintu masuk toilet pria itu.

"Ah!" Kaito agak tersentak kaget dengan panggilan itu. "Oh. Hai, Len. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin buang air kecil," jawab Len sesingkat-singkatnya. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat buang air kecil pria yang berjejer di tempat itu.

"Kau baru saja datang, 'kan?" Len hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. "Baguslah."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Len sambil mengintip sedikit ke arah Kaito.

"Gak. Gak apa-apa," jawab Kaito dengan cengiran pada mulutnya dan keringat yang hampir meluncur dari dahi ke pipinya.

Kaito pun mulai melangkah cepat untuk segera keluar dari toilet pria itu. Membuka pintu berwarna biru dan menutupnya lagi. Ia melihat dirinya lagi. Merapikan sedikit seragamnya. Walaupun tidak kelihatan berantakan sekalipun.

Dia menghela nafas. Hampir saja. Batinnya.

Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelasnya. Berjalan melalui keramaian yang diciptakan oleh remaja-remaja sebayanya. Yang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan dan terus melangkah dengan muka datar. Sesekali juga tersenyum pada teman yang menyapanya.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di suatu kelas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. XI – C. Kelas dimana Miku belajar dengan semangat. Setidaknya terlihat begitu di mata Kaito.

Kaito mengintip sedikit dari pintu geser kelas itu. Mengintip ke dalam, mencari-cari sosok orang yang dimaksud. Berambut hijau toska panjang yang terlihat lembut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Belum ada tanda-tanda sosok orang yang ia sukai itu hadir di tengah keramaian kelasnya yang kini sedang bernyanyi ceria.

"Lagi cari siapa, Kaito?" tanya seseorang yang kebetulan baru mau keluar dari kelas yang Kaito intip. "Ah, pasti cari Miku, ya? Dia belum datang kalo jam segini," ujar cewek itu sambil melayangkan senyum yang terkesan usil.

"Oh, begitu," respon Kaito dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya. Seakan mengerti dan baru tahu kalau kebiasaan Miku adalah datang tidak terlalu pagi. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menatap Kaito dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan.

"Tumben gak salah tingkah. Biasanya langsung heboh sendiri dan membantah kalo ada yang bilang sesuatu soal kamu dan Miku," kata si cewek berambut kuning cerah itu dengan heran.

Kaito yang baru saja sadar soal itu mulai menunjukkan muka merahnya di hadapan Rin, orang yang sejak tadi diajak bicara. Tentu dengan gaya yang masih sama dengan tadi. Tangan memegangi dagu.

"Uuh. Lagian kok bisa pada tahu, sih?" tanyanya yang mulai bingung bagaimana bisa ada banyak orang yang tahu soal perasaannya itu.

"Ih! Ketahuan banget dari kelakuanmu! Salah siapa kamu banyak salah tingkah kalo udah disinggung soal hal itu."

Kaito malah semakin salah tingkah. Dia terlihat gagap saat mau bicara lagi. Akhirnya, agar dia tak semakin salah tingkah, dia pun segera mengakhiri percakapannya itu.

"A-argh! Su-sudahlah! Aku mau ke kelas!" katanya lalu langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kelas XI – C, yakni kelas XI – B.

"Dasar," gumam Rin yang lalu berjalan menjauhi kelasnya.

Kaito yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya bertopang lutut sambil mengatur normal kembali nafasnya. Tatapannya menuju ke arah bawah, ke arah lantai koridor yang berwarna krem mengkilat. Bisa-bisanya dia kelelahan hanya karena berlari jarak pendek seperti itu. Mungkin karena dia dilanda kepanikan dan salah tingkah?

"Kau tak apa Kaito?" untuk ketiga kalinya, orang mengajaknya bicara pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ga-gak apa-apa," jawab Kaito sambil kembali berdiri tegak. Berusaha menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Miku.

Secara tak sengaja Kaito menatap langsung matanya. Mata indah berwarna hijau toska yang senada dengan rambutnya yang kini dikuncirkan ke belakang. Mata yang sama-sama melebar namun menyiratkan arti yang berbeda. Kaito yang agak kaget dengan situasi itu dan Miku yang agak kebingungan dengan tingkah Kaito.

Kaito menatap dalam ke arah mata Miku. Seolah sedang mencari sebuah serpihan. Serpihan yang sama seperti yang ia miliki. Dengan bentuk dan rasa yang sama. Serpihan cinta yang ia harapkan dari Miku. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Atau mungkin belum.

Namun, momen itu adalah saat yang berharga bagi Kaito. Seakan ia tak ingin melangkah pergi dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Satu milimeter pun ia tak mau. Bahkan suara gaduh yang dihasilkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, sekarang hanya terdengar samar-samar seperti melodi yang mengiringi kedua remaja yang kini berdiri polos menikmati masa muda mereka.

Sayangnya momen itu kembali berjalan normal saat Kaito menyadari kalau ia menatap Miku terlalu lama.

"A-ah! Ma-maaf!" katanya sambil agak salah tingkah. Warna merah kembali mendatangi wajah cerah Kaito.

"Maaf? Hei! Kamu bahkan gak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa!" ujar Miku yang meyunggingkan senyum gigi putihnya.

Kaito yang melihat ekspresi Miku itu agak terkejut. Terlihat manis di matanya. Rasanya ingin dia usap rambut lembut yang Miku punya. Namun apa daya, dia hanya seorang cowok tak bernyali yang kini mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya.

"Aduh, udah mau masuk. Aku duluan, ya!" kata Miku setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Miku melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kaito sambil melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hei!" Kaito berbalik ke arah perginya Miku. Miku yang merasa terpanggil pun juga kembali berhadapan dengan Kaito. Kali ini dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

"Lain kali datang lebih pagi. Jangan datang mepet. Kalo telat, kamu juga yang repot, 'kan?" ucap Kaito dengan suara yang tidak pernah ia duga. Suara biasa tanpa ada getaran ragu yang biasa ia temui setiap kali ingin berbicara hal perhatian kepada Miku.

Miku sendiri hanya terlihat sedikit terkejut. Matanya kembali melebar dan agak bergetar kecil menatap Kaito. Mungkin baru kali itu dia mendapat perhatian soal kedatangannya yang mendekati bel masuk sekolah. Setelah itu, mereka dilanda keheningan sesaat. Keheningan yang hanya dapat dirasakan kedua orang tersebut. Ya, padahal di sekitar mereka ramai sekali.

Sadar soal hening sesaat itu Miku pelan-pelan tersenyum hingga menunjukkan cengiran bahagianya. "Hn!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap dan kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Kaito juga tersenyum saat Miku tersenyum. Tanpa wajah yang memerah.

Kaito juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

'Hwaa! Aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya!' Kaito bergumam dalam hati dengan senyuman yang kini mulai menjadi kaku dan semburat tipis di kedua sisi pipinya. Sudah berapa kali dia malu pagi itu?

"Kaito, ngapain aja di toilet? Lama banget," ujar Gakupo, teman sekelasnya yang tadi belum datang saat ia datang.

Kaito tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia malah mengambil tas ransel yang ia sandarkan di kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia lemparkan dengan benda berisi buku pelajaran tenaga yang cukup kuat ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo hanya menghindar dengan berjongkok. Hasilnya yang terkena lemparan Kaito adalah kepala belakang Luka.

Luka membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan yang siap menerkam orang yang berani menyiksa kepala indahnya. Kaito sendiri malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri di hadapan Luka. Alhasil Luka menyiksa Kaito tiga kali lipat dari apa yang ia lakukan.

Gakupo sendiri hanya menatap dan seakan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar semburat tipis di wajah Kaito.

"Oh, jadi Kaito habis ketemu Miku, toh," gumam Gakupo sambil mengisap kotak kardus berisi susu coklat menggunakan sedotan putih yang tertancap di situ.

- End -


End file.
